Frost: The Lucario (Part 1)
by Goryoverkill9000
Summary: In my first Ever fan fiction a lucario is sent into the woods to retrieve food for his starving friends and family. He is caught off guard and is frozen solid by an ice type. He soon realizes something strange happening to him, Find out what happens in Frost: The Lucario


The night was quickly falling over the horizon, I know now is when i will be able to fight back. I kept my brisk pase as a sped through the forest, i was waiting for the perfect moment to turn and make my move. The darkness engulfed the horizon and i stopped. I closed my eyes and had my aura vision perfect, i could see all their movements. "Zangoose, I can see you." He stopped, turned and looked in all directions. "Show yourself Coward!" Zangoose said. I snuck up behind him, laid one paw on his spine. "Goodbye my friend!" One large crack of electricity and he fell to the ground, his heart was still beating. He was only paralyzed.

"Your force palm has improved!" Frosslass said. I had not time to turn around. "ill see you in about 20 years" she said. Once i turned a blue beam of ice shot toward me and i tried to block, it was too late. The ice started at my feet and slowly engulfed my body with Freezing Ice. Frozen solid i could still hear frosslass. "Ill see you later, dont expect to be out of there any time soon." As it left i just stood there, frozen in ice. I could not possibly express my thoughts. I just fell asleep. Hopefully someone will find me, until then im stuck here.

Some time later...

"Lucario has been gone for a couple days, where do you think he could be?" Blaziken said. "I dont know, but i have to find my dear lucario" Zorroark said. Lucario was put into the forest to find some fruit for the camp. He hasnt come back yet. "Hey Blaziken! I Found something glowing over here!" sure as he said a glowing chunk of ice was in the middle of the passing. "Blaze use your flamethrower to melt the ice, i see something, or someone in it" Flame engulfed the ice around my body and it started melting around me. once the ice fully melted i fell to the ground in a crumble. They both ran to me in aid. "My Arceus what happened to you!" Zorroark said. "blaziken went to grab me and i shoved him off. Being a steel/fighting type, I have problems with Blaze. "stay away, I'm fine." i stood up and was perfectly fine. But something was different, i felt somewhat Colder.

"What happened" Blaze said. "I was picking oran berrys at the time, then i got jumped by a wild zangoose, It had a type advantage on me so i had no choice but to run, The i saw a frosslass which i probably could have taken if i wasn't being chased, i turned night and i thought i had the advantage counting that i could see their aura. I turned, took out zangoose and frosslass used icebeam on me." I said. "Well it looks like your a lighter shade of blue, Are you still cold?" Blaze said. "I've been cold ever since i was frozen solid." "Let me warm you up" This is what Blaze normally did for us on very cold nights, She used flamethrower just a little bit, to keep us warm. The flame lightly crackled but something was wrong, It hurt, BAD. "OUCH" I said as i jumped into the sky yelping. "why are you acting so jumpy, i didnt burn you or anything, i only used the flame a tiny bit." "i dont know whats wrong. I just need to go train, get things off my mind."

I ran up to the nearest tree and ran through every thing i know. First aura sphere. I fulled my arms behind my back charging a perfect blue Sphere. I've never been in this tip top form, I released the ball of energy and let it fly toward a tree. The tree snapped and fell with loud jolt of energy that sent pi-doves Flying rapidly out miles around. Next Metal claw. I pulled my arm back but nothing happened. No claw no flash of white steel nothing. Perhaps i still know bone rush. I pulled my arms up and nothing happend. No large bone. and im just stuck here. I dont even have to check Force palm. I need to run This through my head. I cant use steel moves or bone rush, ive been colder since i was frozen, and i look a shade lighter. *Realization* IVE CHANGED TYPES, i must be a ice type too counting my steel is gone. so what can i do. i dug down deep in my thoughts and the area around me started to get very cold. Ive never seen or heard of a move like this before, The air itself liquefied and turned into ice shards and the temperature dropped below -100. It just kept getting colder till i did something about it, I pushed my hand out in front of me and the arctic frost and ice shards flew in that direction and cut through 12 trees before reaching a solid rock. It still cut 5 inches into the rock and everything in the path was blistered with ice and snow. I am going to have some fun with this move.

"Did you think you could get away with putting me out" Zangoose had returned. He jumped and went to attack me as he had done before. I would dodge but its pointless, I closed my eyes and focused again to try and pull that move out, The area around me got cold again, the air turned into shards of ice and i shot it at him in mid air. the shards of ice cut through his fur until the Frozen air solidified him. He turned into an ice cube and fell to the ground. Upon contact the ice shattered and all that was left was a beaten zangoose who is slowly becoming hypothermic.

I scooped up Zangoose and ran back to my friends. When i arrived i asked blaze to heat zangoose up and make sure he doesnt die. "Guys... I have something to tell you, Im not a steel type anymore, im ice." "how is that possible you dont just change types all willy nilly and stuff." zorroark said. "unfortunately its true, im now an ice type, I did this to zangoose. I dont know what to call the move and what happened but if i concentrate the air around me continues to get colder until i thrust my paw forward and then the frozen air along with ice shards bombards the direction with a fury of cold." i said. They just looked dumbfounded, Blaze spoke up "I think that is a new move, id call it arcticwind if i was you but that's definitely not normal. I need to get you back to the village."

[This concludes part 1 of Frost: The Lucario. If you like This and want me to continue then please leave a reply telling me what you think and if i should critique it in any way]


End file.
